1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of embodiments relates to a print control apparatus adapted to printing an image on a sheet, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, printed materials produced by a printer or the like are folded and stored in a binder or the like. For example, a printed material is folded and stored in an envelope-shaped case bound in a binder, or a printed material itself is bound in a folded fashion in a binder. In some other cases, printed materials are folded and put in a case or a box with a particular size.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-219429 discloses a technique that enables a user to specify an arbitrary paper folding size (a size of a printed material in a folded form). This technique allows a user to obtain a printed material folded into an arbitrary size specified by the user.
However, in the technique described above, to prevent a folded printed material from having an excess area with a size smaller than the folding size at an end of the finally folded printed material, a user has to specify the paper folding size taking into account the original length of the printed material, and thus the user has to know the original length of the printed material. If an excess area occurs, the folded printed material is not beautiful.